Without You
by CookiesN'Cream124
Summary: Andy and Sam's marriage crumbles... Please read?  Songfic set to Without You- David Guetta ft. Usher


_Hey guys! Sooooo... this is my first song-fic or one-shot of any kind, like, I haven't ever written one at all. I heard this song on the radio, and McSwarek immediately came to mind. Anywho, No promises on how good or bad it will be, so REVIEW! Give me pointers, criticize, whatever, just REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em>I can't win, I can't reign<em>

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

Their marriage was slowly falling apart. It just seemed that no matter what they did for each other, the other was never happy. The love that had they had once felt was gone.

She watched as he walked out the door, and out of her life. She told him to not come back. She needed someone who cared about her more than the job. She had thought he would be different than Luke, but he wasn't.

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you _

He heard her tell him to leave and not come back. He knew that things weren't like they used to be, but if you had told him 5 years ago at their wedding that they would be on the brink of divorce, he would have laughed and hugged her closer to him, while telling you how crazy that was. But here he is, walking away._  
><em>

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

She was hurting. She curled up under the covers of the bed that used to be theirs. She didn't know how it had gotten to this. They used to love each other so much it hurt. She doesn't know how she can keep going. She let him in, just to be ripped apart… again. She thought she had _finally_ chosen the right guy, but how could _this_ be right?

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you  
><em>

He asked Shaw if he could use his spare room till he found a place. Oliver said yes, of course, but it hurt him to see that his best friend, his brother, had let her go. Sam didn't see it, but she changed him, for the better. She started out as a doe-eyed rookie who cared too much, but she had become Sam's whole life, and a daughter to Oliver. Because of her, Sam had become an adult that a kid could look up to. He didn't take stupid risks, and he stopped being the cynical Sam that everyone had known. But most importantly, he started believing in people again.

_Without you Oh, oh, oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without You! You! You!_

_Without you _

Andy couldn't sleep, not with him gone. She pulled on shorts and a tank top, tied on her running shoes, and stepped out into the muggy night. She started running at a steady jog, just listening to the sounds of her feet slapping the pavement. She tried to think of when it had all started, was it when her dad died of a heart attack? Or when Sarah was killed in a car accident? Or when Sam went back to Guns and Gangs? Had all they'd been through together somehow changed them into two different people? Or had they just let go of everything, just stopped trying? She forced herself into a faster pace, ignoring the pain in her legs from not stretching, and the burning sensation in her lungs from lack of oxygen.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

Sam laid in bed, trying to think of how he could fix this. It was his fault. He had stopped trying to make this relationship better. He started getting bored on patrol, so he went back to Guns and Gangs. He didn't talk to Andy about it. She was his partner, on and off duty, and he made the decision without her. She didn't deserve that. Hell, she didn't deserve him. She deserved someone who could give her anything she wanted, and be there for her whenever she needed anything. But she chose him. And he let her go. After waiting for her during her time with Callaghan, after nearly dying on the undercover op when they had _finally_ gotten together, after she had saved his life by threatening her own career, he had let her go. She was everything to him, and he couldn't let this happen. He picked up the phone and called her, but there was no answer. He called again, and again, before deciding to try tomorrow morning. He had to fix this.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

She found herself sprinting now. She still loved him. And she couldn't let him go. They would make things work, they would make it right. She felt it in her gut, and if there was one thing he taught her, it was to trust her gut. She ended up at Oliver's house. He had to be here. She knocked on the door, but before someone had the chance to answer, she let herself in. She saw Oliver coming down the hall. She asked if he was here, when Oliver said yes, she ran down the hall towards the spare room.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

Sam decided to call one more time before trying to sleep. He was just setting the phone back down when he heard someone running up the hallway. When his door was thrown open, he didn't have time to speak before she was talking, she asked him to come home, told him that they could work through this, that she was sorry. He tilted her face and silenced her with a kiss. It was full of apologies, and promise. When they finally broke apart for air, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear. He told her that it was his fault, and not hers. That _he_ was sorry, that he was never going to let it happen again. He told her that he couldn't lose her again, and that she was everything to him. There were tears running down both of their cheeks. She asked him to come home, and he did, of course. He wouldn't let go a second time.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

Oliver and Zoe watched from their window as the finally-happy-again couple walked down their sidewalk and down the street to their own home. They knew that this wouldn't happen again. They knew, because the same thing had happened to them when they were just starting out. Second chances are great things, and they knew that Andy and Sam would make the best of it.

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without you_

Andy and Sam walked home hand-in-hand, prepared to face anything. By God's good grace, they were given a second chance at their life together. And that's how they would face things… together.

* * *

><p>If you haven't heard that song... Listen to it!<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
